Shadow
by FriedMarshmellows
Summary: Only a few years into her life, a girl has seen more blood and gore than planned. In the year 211 4E, the Stormcloaks have taken control of skyrim and Senka is welcomed warmly by the dark brotherhood
1. (EDITED!) Chapter 1: Markarth

"When's daddy coming back?" a ten year old voice chimed to her mother.

The young mother, only twenty nine winters, distracted by her daughter's question, left down her dishes, knelt down in front of her,

"Daddy is away protecting us from mean people, Senka, but don't worry, he will be back soon." she said softly while wearing a face of motherly kindness. "But he is going to be back soon," she turned to the opened window that let the evening sun rays spill into the small, yet safe and cosy home of the Amaryllis family.

* * *

Violet clutched her four year old daughter's hand, while strolling in the cavernous city of Markarth, her chestnut hair held together in a neat braid, and her grey eyes, focused on her destination, little Senka followed her about like a tiny shadow, she shared her mother's pale, grey eyes, and long limbs, and her father's raven hair and creamy white skin, they were a wood elven family of three, Violet's husband, Myles, was fighting off the Stormcloak scum, so she had to work extra hard to feed her precious daughter, he had been gone for a full month now,

"I hope he still fighting to live to see us," she thought, gripping her and Myles daughter by the hand even tighter.

* * *

"Ah Violet, here to purchase some food?" A stout, balding merchant beckoned to the mother, "Sure what to you have?" she smiled warmly, "well we have meet mostly.."

While the adults spoke, Senny's mind wandered, she gazed around the place of her birth, it was an old dwarven ruin, salvaged into a magnificent and mysterious city of stone, water falls roared all day and night, making relaxing music of nature for those drifting off into slumber.

"Senny lets go somewhere else," her mother pulled her along, the pot bellied merchant, waved at the child, but she looked away, she never spoke to strangers, her mother always told her that.

* * *

The mother and daughter made their way up to the blacksmiths, it was a small open hut, out looking the sweaty miners, and the soothing sapphire stream.

The sweaty middle aged orcish woman, wiped the sticky sweat of of her dark jade skin, as she stared at the clumsy young apprentice. Violet politely interrupted the un-born shouting match and the blacksmith turned to her, and smiled,

"Ah, Violet!" the orcish smithy smiled warmly at her, "Your husband's sword has been repaired for when her returns," she handed her the sword, with was wrapped in stinking expensive leather, the young mother nodded politely, and handed her a bag of coin,

"That won't be necessary, Violet, It's an honour to serve a wife of a legionnaire,"

"Oh why thank you, Ghorza,"

"It's aright, I served in the legion once too, you know." she smiled with a wolfish toothy grin.

Suddenly the golden gates creaked open, and imperial legionnaires poured in, each man wearing a terrified face that was forged from battle, Violet rushed down to find her husband,

"Myles!" she ran and embraced her husband, and burst into tears of joy, she didn't care that he was slovenly and bloody, she had the love of her life back.

"Oh thank the gods you're back, look at at Senny! she is looking more and more like you each day," he beamed down at his daughter, "I missed you so much Senny!" he picked her up and embraced his only daughter.

* * *

Dinner was better now that her father was back, despite after all the horrors he has seen he was still his old self, "So, I've heard you can do magic now, Senny, is this true, Violet?"

"Why yes," she beamed, just a few days ago she seen me do it, and she wasn't out of the book shelf for magic, history, theory, and literature!" she proudly stated. "Wow, not many girls your age can do that Senny, you really are special.."

A chiming noise came from the door, "I'll get it!" her mother chimed, she stood up from her tomato soup and opened the golden metal door,

"Mrs Amaryllis! sorry to interrupt your evening but I need to speak with Legit Myles," the lanky boy spoke with a crackly, squeaky voice, "Just a second sweet heart!" Myles smiled to his daughter, she nervously smiled back.

"Please don't take him away again!" the young wood elf thought hopelessly.

* * *

"Yes Legionnaire?" he said softly as he shut the door behind him, he couldn't let his family hear what could be bad news,

"Well sir, there has been an incident near the border, Darkwater crossing to be exact," he pulled out a neat note with a shining ribbon from his worn leather satchel, the older legionnaire studied it, "Hm, so Augustus wants me and me to witness a slaughter of a group of freedom fighters," the young messenger gasped from the in formalness of his superior,

"S-sir isn't it a bit disrespectful to call him by his first name?!"

He chuckled softly at the boy's fealty, "Why of course it is, just don't say it to an officer, or to his face, by the gods, I did that by accident once, not pretty, but anyway, I have just gotten back from a bloody battle, I haven't seen my wife and daughter in a month, I was lucky I wasn't away for the year like Legate Rikke promised.."

The boy sighed, "I am truly sorry but he clearly states.. here.. that you have to be there, I am sorry, I know how you feel."

* * *

"What you just got back here Myles, you missed your daughters tenth winter, her tooth came out, she is doing novice level magic, when girls her age can't even read yet," Senny listened to her mother's explosion she pulled the quilt up tighter, and allowed it to absorb her salty tears.

"Father is going away again.. I guess I should get used to him not being here.."

The negative thought rattled in her head;

"I'm sorry, Violet, but I have no choice, I have to go, Augustus, he was furious last time I said no, "Others have a family too!" he said, "Just deal with it!" he said, he doesn't understand, that horrid old imbecile, he doesn't understand.." he placed a hand under his lovely wife's chin. "Look at me Vio, Just let her know that, I am fighting for her bright future.." he paused, his eyes glinting with a new plan,

"Wait a sec! I have an idea, lets just say a certain, lovely young lady and a sweet little girl, goes to the market at Helgen,"

she smiled at him, "That sounds like a brilliant plan!"

* * *

**Second fic, yay! but any way I know what you're thinking, "F.M! you already had a mage OC you silly girl!" **

**Well I have a thing for mages, **

**AYE LEIK 'EM! **

**I'll try my hardest to update as much as possible, and try to make them as long as possible, but school in stuff, our teachers are getting all, **

**hey-kids-do-this-100-page-essay-my-next-period-m'k ay?**

**But anyway, constructive criticism is welcome as always. **

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Edit!

Okay someone has given me some helpful tips and I decided to edit the chapter a bit, thank you to likelolwhat for the constructive criticism, :3


	2. Chapter 2: Helgen

Violet and Senny whipped their heads around when the prisoner carts burst through the wooden gate of Helgen, horses, dragged their chapped hooves along the cobblestone lanes, hauling behind them, carts full of downtrodden Stormcloak, rebels turned prisoners moped over their upcoming execution.

"Hey, Mummy where are they going?" Senny asked, Violet knelt down to her, clasping her hand tightly, "Senka, they're going to, the block," but that answer wasn't enough, "But why, what have they done wrong?"

When Violet was a young girl same age as her daughter now, politics was practically shoved down her throat, she never had her own opinions, they were forged by her authoritarian of a mother, so she never really bothered to inform her own daughter about politics, over time, she wanted her opinions of political matters to mould themselves.

"Well uh, they have been.. bad.." she stuttered for an answer, "Oh.." Senny quickly took her mind off the current execution and focused on her worn rag doll, her mother flinched once she heard the first dull blow of the executioner's vile, sharpened axe.

* * *

Every time Myles yawned, he seemed to feel more board as the last time, General Tullius' speech to Ulfric Stormcloak, the rebel leader, seemed to drag on for longer than an eternity. He was abruptly nudged by an auxiliary as the general finally shut up, and urged the priestess to begin reciting the prayer for the future departed spirits, "Call the names out, sir!" whispered a female officer, "Oh yes, thank you," he cleared his throat as the first dull blow of the executioner's axe, met another neck, "Iwona Sagittarius, Asa Paeoniis, Victoria Victoriam.."

A sudden ear piercing screech, echoed the cloudless sky, "What was that?" a young woman gasped in fear, "it's nothing!" he growled, "Now next pris-" he was cut off by the same screech, but this time, it happened..

A colossal dragon filled the sky, its eyes, glowing red with a hungry, scarlet, light, perching on a keep, it roared, so loud that a red liquid trickled from Myles' pointed elven ears, "A dragon, how could there be a dragon!" he thought, terrified, "Oh no! Senny, Violet!"

The dragon yelled and summoned meteorites to rain from the sky, this was no ordinary dragon, it slaughtered about fifty guards, and imperial legionaries in the first moment it was there by it's unnatural powers, and engulfing the hamlet in a hellish, crimson flame. "Violet! Senka!" he yelled desperately as he led some civilians to safety, and avoiding being eaten or cooked alive by the horrid winged demon.

"Auxiliaries! lead the towns people to safety and make it quick!" he barked at the lower ranks.

"But sir, aren't you-"

Anger swelled within him, can't these idiots not see that his little girl's life could be at stake! "Damn it men, did you survive in the legion this far by asking questions, or following orders?!"

He ran through the smoke, dodging fleeing citizens and collapsing buildings, to find his family, "I don't care if my position is at stake, I have to save them before it's too late!" the thought echoed in his mind, that was until he seen them..

* * *

"Get back!" Violet chucked an ice spike at the dragon, while her sobbing daughter hid behind her dirty skirt, the dragon didn't even acknowledge the low level magic. It glared down at them, creeping low, "Senny, run quickly!"

"Mum no!"

"Please, Senka!" her mother chocked on tears, "Please, listen to your mother!"

"No!"

The dragons eyes glowed red at his new snack, and gnashed its bloody fangs at the woman, "Senka, ple-" with a swift chomp, she was forced to watch her guardian die.

It tightly clamped its jaw on the live human, shaking its head about, until a potent snap of bone was heard, it released her, and her lifeless carcass was tossed aside like a rag doll, "No!" the young girl emitted a blood curdling screech stretching her arm out as if to grab her mother as the dragon took off to search for another human to devour, she stood there, she couldn't move, she just stood there, frozen like the very fear and shock of seeing that gory scene, paralysed her blood and muscles, a familiar figure came running to her, it was her father.

"Senka, where's your mother, are you hurt? please Senny, speak!" he picked her up, as Senka looked at him with large wet eyes, "M-mum, sh-she th-the dragon, it bit her and threw her over there," at first, Myles couldn't understand his daughter's broken speech. H e had seen many things through out his life, battles, comrades dying in-front of his own eyes, but this, this was the thing of his constant nightmares, he stepped slowly over to the raw hunk of meat, drenched in blood, its skin wearing gouges on its molten skin, this was Vio, Violet, Senny's mother, but not for any longer..

He felt like breaking down, but not in front of Senny.

* * *

**Hi, and thanks for reading, sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than the last, but the rest of the story's chapters will be longer.**

**And, by the way, did you get a certain reference in ****a certain part of this story :D let me know in the reviews.. **

**Anyway, constructive criticism welcome and again, thanks for reading! :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Honour hall

Three months later.

"You haven't spoken alot lately," Myles knelt down in front of his daughter, with a concerned glint in his eye, "I'm okay.." Senny muttered, twiddling with her long dark hair, "Look I know you miss your mother but," he quickly bit his tongue to hold back words of harshness, "Just take some time, and remember, your mother is watching over you as we speak, and she wants you to be happy, and remember her in happy ways, okay?"

"Okay.."

With that Myles left her and went into the other room to study his map, the girl went into her mother's bedroom to look at her portrait, her chocolatey hair was wrapped gracefully in a bun, she was wearing her favourite dress, dark blue with white frills, and a indigo corset.

"I'm sorry mother.." she whispered as she wept bitterly.

* * *

"Now Senny, I have to go to Whiterun for a week or so," her father stated looking at her warmly, "B-ut why?" Senka stuttered fighting back angry tears, "Something's.. happened there and I have to leave soon, do you know Riften?"

Riften, why did he bring up Riften? this thought raced through Senka's mind like a galloping horse, "W-why there?" she sighed, Myles bit his bottom lip, "You'll be going to a place there, with other children, but it won't be for long. Okay?"

"O-Okay.."

* * *

**I am really sorry this is so short, but since I wasn't well, my brain was all like kdrjbgederislgfkerdfhlskehfs;aliefhlisfkjn, so I couldn't write but chapter four will be up VERY soon, but again I am very very sorry about the shortness of this chapter, and chapter four will be up tomorrow at the very latest, #pinky swear#**


End file.
